Hockey, Jail, and Motley Crue
by mythaculjade
Summary: This is an off-shoot of my 'knight' series, focusing more on Callie and Adam. The girls have to bail out the guys after a hockey game goes bad.  Abandoned


**A/N -This is an off-shoot of my Knight series featuring Jay and Alexa. This focuses more on the strange love-hate relationship**

**between Adam and Callie.**

**Just a little note so you will understand this story a little bit better. The character of Callie is a well-connected writer**

**for Rolling Stone, so she knows many rock stars, movie stars, etc. She has even dated some of them in the past, which, of **

**course, is a point of contention between her and Adam (especially her ex, Nikki Sixx). ; )  
**

"Why in the hell did I listen to you ass munchers?" Adam growls the question to Jay and Jeff.

"What do you mean, 'listen to us'?" Jay protests loudly (as he is a little on the drunk side of tipsy).

"Dude, you asked me to come here, remember?" Jeff contests. "I'm not even that into hockey."

"Bro, you're the one who dropped our protest of the girls going to the concert as soon as you saw the hockey tickets," Jay reminds him, while thoroughly pushing any blame off of himself.

"Uh, I know!" Adam groans, not easily accepting defeat. "But now we're in here and Callie is gonna be so pissed."

"Yep," Jay agrees, and Jeff nods his head as well, both with huge smiles on their faces.

"Don't look so happy," Adam commands, with a smirk appearing on his face. "Alexa is going to be seriously disappointed in you, dude," he says, causing Jay's smile to drop before turning on Jeff, "and didn't the girls just bail you out a few months ago?"

With that, the Ultimate Opportunist succeeds in making them all equally miserable. They sit in silent contemplation of their bad situation for a few moments before Jay speaks.

"But our team loves us now," he announces as a bright grin bursts onto his face.

"Yeah, they do," Adam agrees, showing a self-satisfied grin of his own.

"Well, we did kick those guys' asses," Jeff adds, allowing himself an accomplished smile.

"Of course we did," Adam states boldly. "I mean, I did spear the big dude through a glass door."

"And Jay knocked the goalie's tooth out," Jeff remembers, laughing at the scene replaying in his mind.

"Hey, you're swanton was pretty sweet," Jay tells him, returning the compliment.

Adam chuckles at that memory and notes, "I still can't believe that you did that...and onto the catering table..."

Jeff shakes his head modestly and points out, "That still wasn't the best part, though. It was definitely when Jay threw his entire slurpee on the guy."

They all laugh at this visual and Jay justifies himself by saying, "It's not my fault that the goalie sucked. Any decent goalie could have ducked that cup, no problem."

"I hardly think that's the point, Jay," a voice emits from behind the men, causing Jay to groan and all of them to turn towards the iron bars of the cell door, sobering up instantly.

"Hey, Lex," Jeff greets his best friend, knowing that she won't be able to be too mad at him, at least, not with the two Canadians on which to place the blame. "Thanks for coming."

"Well, I couldn't just leave you guys stranded in a Canadian jail," Alexa replies. "I mean, I thought about it, but Callie pointed out the you'd have to call the 'Canuckleheads' mother to deal with it. I wouldn't make Mrs. Copeland and Mrs. Reso handle that burden."

"Where is my woman anyway?" Adam asks gruffly, attempting to see around Alexa and the guard for a sighting of the rainbow-haired vixen, Callie.

"Okay, you are so lucky that she didn't hear you refer to her in that way-it's demeaning and defies all of the strides that we have made in the last hundred years for women's rights," the princess says in an instructor-like tone. Not that it matters, as Adam just stares at her with an intensely bored look. So she just sighs and answers his question, "She's paying your bail.  
I'm not proficient in French so she has to take care of it."

Jay finally seems to retrieve his voice and greets the woman that he loves affectionately, "Hey princess. You look beautiful."

Alexa furrows her eyebrows in confusion and looks at herself, "That's impossible, Jason. I've been wearing these clothes for almost ten hours and I've spent the last three on a jet. I look like hell."

Jay rolls his eyes at her complete inability to accept his compliment. "You should know by now that you're always beautiful to me. I've been saying that every day for the past three weeks."

Alexa's face reddens considerably and she half-mutters her reply of "Yes, and it's always disconcerting." She squirms under his adoring gaze and adds, almost normally, "You also asks me to marry you once a week, but I don't take that seriously either."

Jay opens his mouth quickly to retort, but is cut off by Adam alerting them all to Callie's arrival by saying, "Baby! Mmmm, looking delicious, as always."

"Cut the crap, Copeland," Callie replies, showing him just how excited she is to be called to Canada in the middle of the night to bail them all out of jail. "Just get out here so we can all get back to the states."

"How did you get here so fast anyway?" Jeff asks Alexa a few minutes later, as they walk a few steps behind their three friends.

Adam and Callie are busy amidst an argument about physical altercations, and Jay keeps trying to break them up. Finally he gives up, after Jeff asks this question. So he drops back to hear the explanation. What he sees when he gets back there startles him, though, because Alexa is wearing a devious grin from ear to ear.

"That look is not at all appropriate to answer his question," Jay mentions warily.

"You couldn't have gotten a charter plane this late at night...or that fast," Jeff surmises.

"No way," Jay agrees, "not even Callie is that good."

The men have no idea how, but her smile manages to grow bigger with their assessment. "But Vince's plane is in Washington and Steph's is with Hunter in Greenwich," Jeff adds.

"So you don't have either of the company jets either," Jay accuses.

"Did I say anything about the company jets?" Alexa questions, clearly getting pleasure out of their worry and confusion. "I'm pretty sure I said nothing of the sort."

"Well, how the hell did you get here if not by a private jet?" Jay asks incredulously.

"Now I know that I didn't say anything about no jets," she responds playfully, smile still firmly in place, "because that would be an outright lie."

Meanwhile, about twenty feet ahead of them, Callie and Adam are having a knock-down, drag out argument. Although, mostly it's a lecture about why calling Callie to bail you out of jail (especially from Canada) after midnight is such a horrible idea. All of the guys are hoping that she gave the same lecture (minus the Canada part, of course) to Jericho and Helms a couple of weeks ago.

"I know you hated the idea of the concert," she seeths, "but this is low, even for you."

"Are you implying that I got arrested on purpose, just to pull you away from the Motley Crue concert?" he asks, disgust at the very idea dripping from every word.

"I wouldn't put it past you, Mr. Ultimate Opportunist," she replies, using his nickname as a curse word. "You hate that I was hanging out with Nikki after the concert, saw an opportunity to drag me away early, and you took it."

"I'm not even the one that called you, woman," Adam answers her claim with his logical argument.  
"I figured Jeff would call his brother, or something."

Of course, she has a logical argument of her own. "Please! Like Hardy would bail your ass out,"  
she scoffs at the inance comment, and even Adam has to admit that she has a point. "Besides, that isn't the point, now is it? You need to get over this problem that you have with my job. I work for Rolling Stone - I'm going to have to talk to a lot of rock stars. And yes, some of them are my ex-  
boyfriends. You're just going to have to deal with it."

"But you weren't even working tonight!" Adam counters, since both of them thrive on the intensity of their arguments, and demand to have the last word. "You only went to that concert to introduce the girls to the Crue. Nobody wanted any of you to go, but no, you just had to insist on it. Now, look where that got us."

"You're damn lucky that we were at the after-party," Callie boldly states, poking Adam in the ribs, "or your sorry asses would be sitting in that cell for a few more hours."

Adam forgets all about the fact that the hockey tickets were originally a diversion from the concert.  
He was saving that as his best point, but her statement catches him off guard. Now, he is entirely focusing on the meaning of her words.

"What the hell does that mean?" he demands.

She ignores his question and continues to lecture him, "And you better thank them for helping us out because the fastest I could have gotten charter tickets is still an hour away. You'd better damned well be grateful for all of their help."

Adam grabs her arm, bringing them to an abrupt stop. He bends at the waist slightly so that he can look directly into her eyes. The others pull up to a stop close behind them, while Adam searches for a sign that his girlfriend is kidding.

"You'd better not be saying what I think you're saying, Callie," he whispers menacingly, in a voice that would intimidate just about anyone - except the feisty woman in front of him right now.

"And what if I am, Adam?" she asks, in a challenging tone. "The Crue was extremely nice to allow us to use their plane, so you will thank them and not say a rude thing to any of them on the way back. That goes for all of you," she adds, noticing the other men looking at her in shock.

"What?" Jay and Jeff say in unison, just as Adam grinds out, "They're with you?"

"Well, we couldn't just say thanks for the plane, we'll have it back in a few hours," Callie replies, with more than a hint of sarcasm. "That's ridiculous!"

"No, you know what's ridiculous?" Adam asks, seething with aggression. "Having your ex fly his plane to bail out your current boyfriend! That is ridiculous!"

By the time he finishes, Adam's eyes are bulging out, the vein on his left temple is pounding out a worrisome rhythm, and he is far passed the realm of pissed off. Callie watches the anger roll off of him in waves, almost getting a wicked kind of amusement out of it. Alexa is actually giddy over how upset Jay and Adam are, since the former is nearly as angry as his best friend. Jeff looks to be just fine to the casual observer, but she notices the tell-tale clenching of his fists.

'This is going to be one interesting plane ride,' is her last thought, as she decides to lead the rest of the way to Motley Crue's jet.

**Possibly TBC - if anyone wants me to continue into the events of the plane ride home.**


End file.
